Daring!!
Daring!! (lit. Querido!!. ''No inglês, ''Darling!! foi um erro de soletração proposital da produtora) é uma música solos cantada por Nishikino Maki. A música também está inclusa no segundo CD do álbum μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Faixas # soldier game # Daring!! # Yuuki no Reason (勇気のReason) # Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate (ありふれた悲しみの果て) # soldier game (Off Vocal) # Daring!! (Off Vocal) # Yuuki no Reason (勇気のReason) (Off Vocal) # Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate (ありふれた悲しみの果て) (Off Vocal) # MakiUmiEri, Obenkyou Kaishi ni Kimashita! (まきうみえり、お勉強会しにきました! lit. MakiUmiEli, aqui para uma reunião de estudos!) Vídeos LANTIS PV ''' '''CONCERTO Letras Rōmaji= Daring! You'll be wild!! Don't worry, don't worry! (Ima kara chousensha?) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Hekotarenaide tsumannai) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Itchau kai? Ai nante hoshikunai to? Itchatta! Nee sore wa tada no joudan! Gouin ni goukai ni hikiyose rarete Demo demo muda yo Uso uso ureshii Chouten kiwame sasete Watashi no bigaku/watashi no bibou Chouten nobori tsumete Te ga todokanai takane no flower I say "No.1" My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Ima kara chousensha?) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Hekotarenaide tsumannai) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Tsumetai yakedo o oshiete ageru Don't worry, don't worry! Gutto atsui Kogarete honki no kotae ga shiritai Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Kiichau kai? Koibito wa konna Taipu? Kiichatte! Maa betsu ni nai yo jouken Seikyuu na jounetsu de yusaburi kakete Doki doki hageshii akuma no miwaku Honshin sarake dashite Watashi ga sekai/watashi ga okite Honshin misenasai yo Kakugo o kimete shuchuu no bird You say "No.1" you're my only one! Are you ready, are you ready? (Kinasai chousensha!) Are you ready, are you ready? (Tamerai wa No no!!) Are you ready, are you ready? (Akiramenaide tsumannai) Are you ready, are you ready? (Tamerai wa No no!!) Bara ni wa toge desho itakute amaku Are you ready, are you ready? Chotto kowai Sasarete kokoro yo shibirete shimae Are you ready, are you ready? (Tamerai wa No no!!) I say "No.1" My love only one! (Daring!! baby! ) Don't worry, don't worry! (Ima kara chousensha?) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Hekotarenaide tsumannai) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Tsumetai yakedo o oshiete ageru Don't worry, don't worry! Gutto atsui Kogarete honki no kotae ga shiritai Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) |-| Kanji= Daring! You’ll be wild!! Don’t worry, don’t worry! (いまから挑戦者？) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (へこたれないでつまんない) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 言っちゃうかい？ 愛なんて欲しくないと？ 言っちゃったっ！ ねえそれはただの冗談！ 強引に豪快に引き寄せられて デモデモ無駄よ ウソウソ嬉しい 頂点極めさせて 私の美学／私の美貌 頂点上りつめて 手が届かない高値のflower I say “No. 1” My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (いまから挑戦者？) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (へこたれないでつまんない) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 冷たいヤケドを教えてあげる Don’t worry, don’t worry! ぐっと熱い 焦がれてホンキの 答えが知りたい Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 聞いちゃうかい？ 恋人はこんなタイプ？ 聞いちゃってっ！ まぁべつにないよ条件 性急な情熱で揺さぶりかけて ドキドキ激しい　アクマの魅惑 本心さらけ出して 私が世界/私が掟 本心見せなさいよ 覚悟を決めて手中のbird You say “No. 1” you're my only one! Are you ready, are you ready? (きなさい挑戦者！) Are you ready, are you ready? (ためらいは No no!!) Are you ready, are you ready? (あきらめないでつまんない) Are you ready, are you ready? (ためらいは No no!!) 薔薇には棘でしょ痛くて甘く Are you ready, are you ready? ちょっと怖い 刺されてココロよ痺れてしまえ Are you ready, are you ready? (ためらいは No no!!) I say “No. 1” My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (いまから挑戦者？) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (へこたれないでつまんない) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 冷たいヤケドを教えてあげる Don’t worry, don’t worry! ぐっと熱い 焦がれてホンキの 答えが知りたい Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) |-| Tradução= Querido! Você ficará selvagem! Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Você é um adversário a partir de agora?) Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Sem hesitações, vai, vai!!) Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Não perca o coração, tão chato!) Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Sem hesitações, vai, vai!!) Você vai perguntar? Que eu não tenho nenhum desejo para o amor? Você perguntou! Ei, isso foi apenas uma piada! Estou sendo atraído para você agressivamente e forçadamente Mas, você sabe, não vai funcionar Brincadeira, isso me faz feliz Me deixe levá-lo para o topo; Minha estética / Minha beleza Me deixe levá-lo para o topo; Eu sou uma flor do alto preço inacessível Eu digo "No. 1", Meu amor único! (Daring!! baby!) Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Você é um adversário a partir de agora?) Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Sem hesitações, vai, vai!!) Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Não perca o coração, tão chato!) Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Sem hesitações, vai, vai!!) Me deixe te ensinar a sensação de uma queimadura de gelo Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! Tão, tão ardente Profundamente no amor, você quer saber a minha resposta séria Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Sem hesitações, vai, vai!!) Você vai perguntar? O tipo que eu estou? Me pergunte! Bem, eu realmente não tenho nenhuma condição Com um ardor impaciente, me balança A emocionante atração, fervoroso como um demônio Revele o que realmente sente; Eu estou no mundo / Eu sou a lei Mostre-me como você sente realmente! Você é um pássaro à minha mercê, prepare-se Você diz "No.1", Você é meu único! Você está pronto, você está pronto? (Venha aqui, adversário!) Você está pronto, você está pronto? (Hesitação não-não!!) Você está pronto, você está pronto? (Não desista, tão chato!) Você está pronto, você está pronto? (Hesitação não-não!!) As rosas têm espinhos, não é? Doce e doloroso Você está pronto, você está pronto? Um pouco assustada Faça o seu coração perfurar adormecido de excitação Você está pronto, você está pronto? (Hesitação não-não!!) Eu digo "No.1", Você é meu único amor (Daring!! baby!) Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Você é um adversário a partir de agora?) Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Sem hesitações, vai, vai!!) Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Não perca o coração, tão chato!) Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Sem hesitações, vai, vai!!) Me deixe te ensinar a sensação de uma queimadura de gelo Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! Tão, tão ardente Profundamente no amor, você quer saber a minha resposta séria Não se preocupe, não se preocupe! (Sem hesitações, vai, vai!!) Categoria:Solos Categoria:Solos µ's Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Love Live! Categoria:μ’s Categoria:Músicas μ's